Talk:Trolley witch
Title of the article In Lego Harry Potter years 1-4, the name of this character is written in Madam Malkin's shop. I think that this source is considered canonical so the article could be renamed, no? I played with the french version (her name is "Sorcière à chariot") but it seems to me that it's written in english "Trolley witch" or "Trolley Witch" (I don't know if the w is capitalized). http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Trolley_Witch --10:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) User:Famini71 --I agree with this! 09:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC) She´s referred to as food trolley lady in the credits of the GF film, and film canon is higher canon than game canon.--Rodolphus 10:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I am mixed with this, Rodolphus. For other facts, yes film are higher canon than games, but for names it's a little more difficult I think, I often read here "the most recent name" and any of these names are real names... Anyway, I have named the french page with the game Lego for my part because credits are not translated so no choice, it's the only official name in french. I think you are agree with this, as you are not native english speaker too, it's usually hard to determine the better name for foreign wikis because of the difference of translations (for example, in french we have at least three names for the Engorgement charm...). No matter with this, this page was renamed. But... Where does this new title "Honeydukes Express lady" come from? I'm a little confused: is she a Honeydukes employee or a Hogwarts Express employee? Does she sell only food which comes from Honeydukes? -- 18:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The new name apparently refers to the fact that the food trolley itself is called the "Honeydukes Express," per the film of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, apparently. I will add a link to the Honeydukes Express to the page. ProfessorTofty 18:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Name I think, for the following reasons, that this page should be renamed Trolley Witch: #The trolley is never called the Honeydukes Express in the books, only "trolley" or "food trolley". Hence, visitors will probably search for something along the lines of trolley lady or trolley witch; that's an official name, per LEGO. #According to the page, the current name is conjecture. Trolley Witch isn't, though, so why not? #Another user agrees with me on this topic, and so I'm not the only one who thinks so. #It just looks and sounds better, being capitalized the way "Honeydukes Express lady" isn't, in my opinion. So, let's discuss this. Or should I just rename it? --'Hunniebunn (Talk)' 00:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Character definition My query is: Is she really a witch? Isn't she a Squib? About the title, I didn't think anything better. Andre G. Dias (talk) 15:02, January 3, 2014 (Brazil) LEGO Harry Potter calls her the "trolley witch", and the books refer to her as the witch that pushes the food trolley. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Also, the LEGO games clearly show her performing magic.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:50, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Now I understand and I agree with both of you. Thanks for the answer and explanation. Andre G. Dias (talk) 20:54, January 6, 2014 (Brazil) Is she old? The article indicates that the trolley witch is very old, but I'm not sure what the source for that is. Her age is never mentioned in the books as I recall - she is just described as smiling, dimpled and plump. Of course, Margery Mason was in her nineties when she played her, so that's an indication of her age. But Jean Southern, her previous portrayer, only looked like she was around late fifties to early sixties, although I don't know her exact age. There would seem to be an age difference of at least 30 years between the two actresses though. So I'd argue that the age of the food trolley witch is unknown. George.millman (talk) 14:32, October 9, 2015 (UTC)